Una sonrisa para Merope
by Dryadeh
Summary: Una sonrisa y la vaga promesa de que algún día volvería fue todo lo que necesitó Merope para enamorarse de Tom. Merope&Tom Riddle. Oneshoot. Regalo para Dubhesigrid.


Este fic está escrito por y para **Dubhesigrid**, que hoy es su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, preciosa! Qué cumplas muchos más :) No sabes cuánto me alegro de haberte conocido. Espero que te guste mi humilde regalo, aunque te merezcas mucho más.

**NOTA: **Este fic podría tomarse como una precuela de "_Merope es nombre de Princesa_" y de "_La Princesa Maldita_" (Dentro de _Moste Potente Potions_), pero no hay coherencia con el primero y todos pueden leerse de forma independiente.

* * *

**Una sonrisa para Merope**

Su padre siempre hablaba de las habitaciones repletas de galeones en la mansión donde había crecido. Recordaba las ostentosas túnicas que llevaba y el ejército de elfos domésticos que le servía. Divagaba constantemente sobre sus ilustres antepasados y sobre su rancia sangre.

Pero de ese pasado de gloria y riqueza de la familia Gaunt, lo único que Merope conocía era el medallón que colgaba en su cuello desde que podía recordar y la conciencia de que su sangre mágica era la más refinada, la más pura y poderosa.

Porque Merope no había nacido en una lujosa mansión, sino en una ruinosa cabaña a las afueras de un pueblo diminuto. Sólo tenía tres habitaciones, dormían sobre colchones duros y lo más parecido a un elfo doméstico que poseían era ella misma.

Como su madre había muerto dándola a luz, las tareas del hogar recayeron sobre Merope prácticamente desde que aprendió a andar. Aunque sólo tenía ocho años, debía ocuparse de mantener la casa lo más limpia posible (lo cual era imposible gracias a los animales muertos que Morfín llevaba constantemente), trabajar el pequeño huerto del que se abastecían, recoger frutas silvestres y hacerles la comida.

Sorvolo le había enseñado a leer los libros de cocina que habían pertenecido a su esposa, únicamente para que Merope pudiera prepararles algo decente de comer. Su madre había sido una gran cocinera y Merope se esforzaba por ser como tan buena como ella. Pero aunque había heredado su varita, no era capaz de aderezar los guisos con ella y siempre que lo intentaba acababa quemando el conejo que Morfin había cazado.

Entonces llegaban los gritos, los golpes y los platos rotos, y Merope salía corriendo de la cabaña con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Corría y corría entre la maleza, tropezándose y arañándose los tobillos con las zarzas, pero nunca se detenía hasta llegar a una pequeña charca que había adentrándose un poco en el bosque. Estaba llena de limo y hojas caídas, y diminutas ranas de colores la poblaban. Cuando estaba de buen humor, Merope hablaba a las ranitas y les ponía nombres, pero los días que llegaba llorando solamente se sentaba al borde de la charca y lloraba, moviendo temblorosamente sus delgados hombros. Cuando lograba calmarse, se secaba las lágrimas e intentaba ver su rostro en el agua estancada, y las trenzas malhechas en que se recogía el pelo caían sobre sus hombros y le rozaban las mejillas.

Sacaba entonces la foto vieja y arrugada de su mamá que había encontrado en uno de sus libros de cocina y la miraba, llamándola mudamente. No había más fotos de su madre en la casa y Sorvolo rara vez hablaba de ella si no era para compararla con el desastre que había resultado ser su hija. Por eso, cuando Merope dio con la foto, la guardó en el bolsillo de su raído vestido gris sin decirle nada a su padre.

Aunque nunca había visto a su mamá, Merope sentía que la conocía cada vez que contemplaba su fotografía. Era una mujer alta y pálida, con aspecto enfermizo. Tenía los ojos deslucidos y ligeramente desviados como ella y cuando observaba su reflejo en la charca, Merope veía la misma expresión de tristeza resignada en su rostro. Llevaba un vestido gris y sucio y el cabello oscuro recogido en dos trenzas que por mucho que Merope se afanara, no lograba imitar.

Por eso, invariablemente terminaba deshaciéndoselas, tirando de ellas con rabia. Nadie le había enseñado a trenzarse el cabello así que Merope intentaba peinarse como su mamá guiándose por la fotografía. Se separaba el sucio cabello en dos montones, después los dividía en mechones que enredaba sin sentido y trataba de atar con cuerda fina. Morfin se reía de ella cada vez que la veía peinarse, así que Merope nunca lo hacía en casa sino junto a la charca.

La niña sentía algún tipo de afecto por su padre, buscando constantemente su aprobación, pero Morfín no le gustaba. Desde que podía recordar, siempre había estado él, haciéndole la zancadilla, tirándole del pelo o burlándose de ella. La culpaba de la muerte de su madre, asegurándole que había fallecido al ver que su bebé era tan feo.

"_Siempre estaba triste y lloraba antes de que tú nacieras e intentaba vomitarte todas las mañanas"_ le decía su hermano casi a diario.

Pero eso no era lo único que Morfín tenía contra ella, también la torturaba a diario porque Merope era incapaz de hablar pársel. Lo entendía, pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía producir esos sonidos sibilinos que eran el modo de comunicarse de Morfín. A consecuencia de eso, Sorvolo hablaba con su hija en inglés y con Morfín en pársel, y eso era otro motivo de tristeza para Merope.

A ella le gustaría ser una buena cocinera, saber hablar pársel y que sus poderos mágicos se hubieran manifestado ya para algo más que para quemar sus guisados. Entonces tal vez su padre sentiría afecto por ella como lo sentía por Morfín. A su hermano le hablaba con cierta camaradería, le felicitaba cuando traía un conejo o una serpiente muerta y nunca le gritaba. En cambio a ella siempre le estaba gritando, arrojándole platos y recordándole que era una total decepción y prácticamente una squib.

Al principio, Merope no sabía qué eran los squibs pero Morfín se lo había explicado, salivando de placer. Los squibs eran hijos defectuosos de magos, eran errores, aberraciones mágicas que manchaban el nombre de las familias en las que nacían. Por eso ellos vivían en esa choza apartada, porque no podía permitir que nadie viera a Merope y _supiera_ lo que era. De lo contrario el buen nombre de los Gaunt quedaría arruinado para siempre.

Por su culpa vivían en la pobreza y el destierro sin relacionarse con nadie, así que ella se merecía todos los gritos y los golpes. Y es que sólo había dos cosas peores que un squib en el mundo: los sangre sucia y los muggles. Los sangre sucia robaban su magia a los brujos, gozando de unos poderes que no les pertenecían, y los muggles eran monstruos que querían acabar con los magos por envidia.

Merope no había visto a ningún muggle de cerca en su vida, aunque sabía que el pueblecito que estaba bajando la colina, Pequeño Hangleton, estaba poblado por ellos. Suponía que debía sentir odio, repugnancia o miedo, pero lo cierto es que los muggles despertaban su curiosidad. Merope había alcanzado a verles de lejos cuando recogía las frambuesas del arbusto que había junto al camino. Tenían pequeñas casas de madera que despedían humo por sus chimeneas durante el invierno, todas alrededor de una iglesia de piedra. Trabajaban sus huertos, pescaban en el río y tenían caballos bajos y anchos de patas gruesas y cubiertas de pelo. A Merope no le parecían peligrosos ni tampoco repugnantes, de hecho, a menudo soñaba que bajaba hasta el pueblo y vivía con ellos, sin siseos ni reprimendas. Se preguntaba si allí encajaría y solía concluir que sí porque ella no era una buena bruja. En Pequeño Hangleton no tendría que usar la magia y las mamás de los demás le enseñarían a hacerse trenzas, y eso era todo a lo que Merope aspiraba. Y es que tal vez estaba hecha para vivir con muggles, no con magos.

Pero sus pensamientos siempre se habían quedado en meras conjeturas curiosas hasta ese día de agosto. Hacía mucho calor y aprovechando que Sorvolo se había quedado dormido después de comer y que Morfín había salido para perderse en el bosque buscando serpientes, Merope se había escapado de nuevo hasta su charca. Se había quitado los zapatos desgastados y agujereados que le venían pequeños, y remangándose el vestido lleno de remiendos hasta las rodillas había metido los pies en el agua sucia para refrescarse. Tenía los tobillos llenos de arañazos y un moretón debajo de la rodilla a causa de un puntapié que su padre le había dado el día anterior, así que Merope sintió alivio al notar el agua fresca sobre sus magulladuras. Las ranitas croaban alegremente y cobijada por la sombra de los árboles, Merope lograba escaparse momentáneamente del asfixiante calor.

Pero su paz se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó los ladridos de un perro no demasiado lejos, entre los árboles. Nunca había escuchado a un perro tan cerca, así que se quedó paralizada por el temor, con los ojos negros y descentrados fijos en la maleza, tratando de ver al animal aparecer en algún momento. Los ladridos sonaban cada vez más cerca y ahora, Merope escuchó una voz humana y masculina. No era una voz adulta, sino de un muchacho, así que estuvo segura de que no se trataba de su padre ni de Morfín.

A pesar de sus ensoñaciones con los muggles, Merope se asustó ante la idea de ser vista por uno de ellos así que salió chapoteando de la charca y echó a correr. Había dado tres pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus zapatos y se detuvo en seco, angustiada. Si regresaba a casa sin zapatos, su padre se enfurecería y le daría una azotaina, y además, Merope no tenía otro par, eran su único calzado. Pero si se quedaba, tal vez el muchacho muggle y su perro la lastimarían, como Morfín le había asegurado. No en vano, le había contando historias terribles de muggles quemando vivas a docenas de brujas o tirándolas a ríos con los pies y las manos atadas para que se ahogaran.

Sin embargo, al final no tuvo que decidir porque la aparición del un perro labrador interrumpió de lleno sus desesperadas reflexiones. El animal se frenó al verla y la observó con ojos brillantes y la lengua colgando de sus fauces durante unos instantes. Merope cerró los ojos previendo el ataque, pero en lugar de un doloroso mordisco notó la humedad de unos lengüetazos en su mano. Abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un paso atrás en al acto. El perro se mantuvo estático, pero comenzó a agitar la cola alegremente, mirándola como si esperara algo de ella.

-¡Zar! –dijo una voz entre los árboles.

Merope, cada vez más nerviosa y atemorizada, recogió su calzado rápidamente dispuesta a marcharse de allí antes de que el muggle llegara. No obstante, ni bien hizo ademán de dar un paso, el labrador le arrancó un zapato con los dientes, lo dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a restregar el hocico contra él emitiendo un sonido ronroneante claramente hostil.

-¡Zar! –repitió la voz masculina.

Y entonces Merope le vio. Un muchacho acababa de llegar a la charca por el mismo lugar que el perro. Tenía tres o cuatro años más que Merope y era bastante alto y delgaducho. A pesar de su edad, sus facciones ya estaban firmemente dibujadas y eran atractivas. Su cabello era oscuro, los ojos negros y brillantes. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón abombado con tirantes. Sus zapatos negros estaban limpios y bien cuidados.

Merope le observó paralizada, pero ya no de miedo, sino de asombro y admiración. Nunca jamás había visto nada tan hermoso. _Nunca_.

-Hola –dijo el muchacho, tan sorprendido como ella. Su voz era mucho más grave de lo que cabría esperar de alguien tan delgaducho. No sonaba áspera e inestable como de la de Sorvolo, ni siseante y llena de saliva como la de Morfín. Sonaba fuerte y densa. Segura.

Sonaba como música en sus oídos.

Era tan bello, tan inédito, que Merope no fue capaz de moverse ni responder a su saludo. El muchacho la fascinaba tanto como la asustaba, aunque en el fondo de sí, dudaba de que alguien tan hermoso pudiera albergar algún tipo de maldad. Además, él no la miraba como si quisiera hacerle daño, sino con una amable curiosidad.

El perro eligió ese momento para lanzar un pequeño ladrido antes de mordisquear la puntera del desvencijado zapato. Entonces el chico dejó de mirar a Merope y frunció el ceño, acercándose unos pasos a su mascota, y por tanto a ella.

-Zar, deja eso –dijo con un tono tan autoritario que a Merope le recordó levemente a Sorvolo, pero de un modo totalmente diferente. No obstante, Zar no parecía intimidado por el tono de su amo y siguió mordisqueando el zapato como si fuera un hueso viejo. El chico, ligeramente avergonzado por la desobediencia de su perro, agarró un extremo del zapato y tironeó de él hasta que logró liberarlo de los dientes de su mascota. Resoplando por el esfuerzo, miró a labrador severamente y después tendió el maltratado y baboseado calzado a Merope.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con elegancia –Zar tiene obsesión por los zapatos, ya me ha destrozado tres pares.

A cada palabra del muchacho, la admiración de Merope por él crecía. No sólo había salvado su zapato, sino que él tenía _pares_ de ellos. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, el chico le acercó un poco más el zapato y Merope alargó una mano con timidez para tomarlo. Lo cogió rápidamente y lo apretó contra su pecho, temblando después sentir fugazmente el tacto de la piel del muchacho bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Merope nunca había tocado algo tan suave, tan agradable.

Las manos de Sorvolo y Morfín siempre estaban ásperas, las suyas arañadas y llenas de durezas. Pero ese muchacho tenía las manos más bonitas y cuidadas que ella había visto jamás. Sus uñas estaban limpias y cortas y llevaba un pesado sello de plata con las letras T. R. grabadas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó él, sacando a Merope de sus pensamientos.

Merope le miró a los ojos. Nunca había hablado con ningún extraño. En realidad nunca había hablado con nadie que no fueran su padre o su hermano y sabía que se pondrían furiosos si ella le decía su nombre a un muggle. De hecho, montarían en cólera sólo de saber que había visto a un muggle y él se había atrevido a dirigirse a ella.

A una _Gaunt_, por mucha squib que fuera.

La voz de su padre apareció en su cabeza como si él estuviera a su lado.

"_No le digas tu nombre"._

"_Vete"._

Pero el hecho es que Merope no quería irse. Quería quedarse con el muchacho, quería decirle su nombre.

Claudicando, bajó la mirada con timidez y retorció del zapato mojado entre sus manos.

-Me…Merope –dijo en un murmullo que se hundió en el cuello de su camisa.

-Yo soy Tom Riddle –repuso él con un tono que denotaba seguridad y orgullo.

Y al escuchar su nombre, la voz de Sorvolo desapareció de la mente de Merope, como si hubiera llegado a un punto de no retorno.

_Tom. _Ese nombre rebotó en su cabeza de Merope y quedó para siempre allí, sentando los cimientos de su rebelión.

_Aunque entonces ni la niña de las trenzas desechas ni el muchacho de camisa blanca y tirantes lo podían imaginar._

-No eres de Pequeño Hangleton, ¿verdad? Nunca te he visto por allí –comentó Tom.

Aunque su tono era cordial, había cierto matiz de desconfianza que Merope no alcanzó a notar. Porque sólo era una niña infeliz, con más pureza en la sangre que muchos brujos pero menos magia que la mayoría de ellos, que no entendía nada del mundo más allá de la destartalada cabaña de los Gaunt. Que no alcanzaba si quiera a imaginar cuan diferente era de las otras niñas del pueblo. Cuan diferente era de Tom Riddle. Cuántas cosas les separaban.

Por eso tan sólo negó con la cabeza tímidamente, incapaz de mantener la vista fija en el rostro de él.

-¿Vives en la cabaña que hay junto al camino? –continuó él con voz neutra. Merope asintió sintiéndose avergonzada. Porque estaba segura que la casa de Tom no estaba roída por las termitas, ni tenía goteras, ni el frío se colocaba entre la madera pegándosele al cuerpo durante todo el invierno.

Hubo un silencio en el que Merope no supo qué hacía Tom porque no se atrevió a mirarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo sólo podía ver a su perro labrador, Zar, intentando atrapar a alguna de las ranitas que saltaban en la orilla de la charca.

-Tienes suerte –dijo Tom al cabo y la niña le miró sorprendida. Se había sentido de muchas maneras a lo largo de su corta vida, pero nunca afortunada –al menos tú no tienes que dejar tu hogar para ir a Eton.

Tom parecía muy desdichado y Merope se vio invadida por el impulso de reconfortarlo, pero se sintió boba e inútil porque ni siquiera sabía qué era Eton.

-¿Qué es...E-Eton? –preguntó después de hacer acopio de sus fuerzas.

-Eton College. Es un colegio para señoritos en Windsor.

Merope se sintió un poco más segura. Colegio, sabía lo que era un colegio. Había uno en alguna parte de su país (porque había mucho mundo más allá de Pequeño Hangleton. Incluso había un _mar_) donde enseñaban a los pequeños magos a hacer magia. Pero Merope nunca iría a él, como Morfin tampoco lo hizo. Los Gaunt eran educados en casa porque ese colegio estaba lleno de "_sangre sucias y repugnantes traidores a la sangre_", decía siempre su papá y no iba a permitir que sus hijos sangre pura se mezclaran con ellos.

-Me iré pasado mañana y tendré que pasar años allí –añadió con tristeza.

_Años_. De pronto Merope se sintió tan desdichada como él, como si le hubieran pisoteado la esperanza que apenas había comenzado a florecer.

No quería pasarse años sin volver a ver a _Tom_. Quería verlo todos los días, a todas horas. No quería dejar de verlo _nunca_.

Zar ladró en ese instante, ofuscado por su infructuosa caza de ranas. Entonces Tom miró al cielo y pareció sorprendido por lo bajo que estaba el sol. Sacó un reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro y contrajo la bella frente con preocupación después de echarle un vistazo.

-Tengo que irme, es muy tarde. Mi madre se enfadará si no llego para cenar. Vamos, Zar, deja eso.

El perro obedeció con reticencia y restregó su rostro por palma de la mano que su amo le tendía. Merope palideció al ver que Tom realmente iba a irse. _Lejos de ella_.

-¿Vas…vas a volver? –se atrevió a decir.

Tom se detuvo y giró el rostro hacia ella. La sonrisa que había en sus labios no era infantil sino el boceto de una sonrisa adulta, varonil. Una sonrisa segura y galante que algún día provocaría sofocos y sonrojos. Una sonrisa para Merope, sólo para ella, que guardaría eternamente en su corazón.

-Sí –concedió él –algún día.

Luego se volvió y desapareció lentamente entre los árboles seguido de su perro.

Merope regresó tarde a casa ese día, pero ni los aullidos de su padre penetraron en sus oídos ni el puntapié que le dio su hermano le dolió en el cuerpo. Porque su mente estaba en otra parte, en un lugar en el que de ahora en adelante se refugiaría cuando se sintiera desdichada. _Con Tom_.

Porque, aunque habrían de transcurrir muchos años antes de que Merope volviera a ver a Tom, no pasó un día en que ella no recordara su promesa.

Porque finalmente, un atardecer de abril de 1925, Tom Riddle apareció a los lomos de un semental por el camino que pasaba junto al hogar de los Gaunt.

Porque a pesar de que él ya había olvidado a la niña despeinada, sucia y sin zapatos que un día encontró junto a una charca, Merope no había dejado de esperarle.

_Y nunca lo haría._

* * *

Me gusta Merope y su vida es tan trágica que a pesar de que hizo algo horrible, no puedo sino sentir compasión por ella. Se sabe muy poco del personaje pero yo tengo muchas cosas en mente sobre él. Había escrito sobre lo que llevó a Merope a hechizar a Tom, sobre lo que pasó después, pero no sobre cómo se enamoró de él. Fue Sig quien me planteó la idea, "¿se conocieron de niños?" y de repente todo encajó. Siendo prácticamente vecinos tiene sentido que se conocieran antes de lo que sabemos a ciencia cierta. Y me gusta pensar que le conoció y le quiso mucho antes, porque eso le serviría de algún modo como motor para continuar.

No se sabe nada de la madre de Merope, su nombre, cuándo murió...pero siempre he imaginado que lo hizo dando a luz a Merope como ella lo hizo teniendo a Voldemort. Tan desdichada e infeliz que simplemente se abandonó, y de algún modo la historia se repitió.

He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este shoot y espero que os guste, sobre todo a ti, **Sig**, bonita :) Felicidades de nuevo y espero que tengas un cumpleaños muy especial (y ya podeis ir todas corriendo a felicitarla sino queréis que os pegue con una zarza :)

Gracias de antemano :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
